<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting with Stewie by JTHMManson4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974266">Meeting with Stewie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4'>JTHMManson4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Future!Stewie, Gen, a little bit of swearing, teenage dictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is nervous. It had been years upon years since he had talked with Stewie face-to-face. Rated PG for a bit of language. R &amp; R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting with Stewie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A?N: I do not own Family Guy. This is of my Future!Stewie and his darker aspirations. Recently I felt the need to come back to the fandom. I do write stewie on tumblr ;;; at dominatoroftheworld if any of you would be interested to interact with him. ENJOY! c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nice enough day—</em>
</p>
<p>The canine quickly enough decided within his mind, as he stepped forth.</p>
<p>The sun was shining, the shadows hitting buildings and other objects, creating all sort of shapes onto the crisp, green grass within the park.  There were only a mere couple children laughing and playing; though perhaps that was for the best, considering things. He had to resist, seeing the toys and such the kids were playing with—</p>
<p>With a huff, he forced himself to turn around, and within mere seconds, he dug out a cigarette. With a quick light, he was puffing on it.</p>
<p>‘’Thank god…’’ He muttered.</p>
<p>Without embarrassment… That was today’s goal, in meeting his old friend.</p>
<p>“Brian!’’</p>
<p>The voice cut sharply into the environment with its different but British tone, and he felt his stomach do flip flops within. Brian turned around, eyeing the other Griffin who of course looked even sharply dressed in the heat. <em>Goddamn it…</em> There Stewie was—the dictator of this fine, crazy world. The one… who harmed <em>his <strong>Lois.</strong></em></p>
<p>He still couldn’t get over it. He had to force his hands not going into fists. No, he had to make it different this time.</p>
<p>‘’Y-Yeah..’’ Brian awkwardly started, ‘’It’s… been years, now.’’</p>
<p>Of course, the dictator knew this was a bit awkward for Brian, but he didn’t care anymore. Brian was the first one to reach out <em>anyways.</em> About <strong><em>fuckin’ </em></strong>time.</p>
<p>There was a pause before—‘’Bri?’’ A softer tone from boy.</p>
<p>“Yeah?’’</p>
<p>‘’……’’ Stewie didn’t answer immediately, letting his coldened eyes observe the environment. He had an image to uphold. ‘’Can I…. hug you?’’</p>
<p>‘’W-What?’’ It caught the dog off-guard.</p>
<p>It was time for Stewie to roll his eyes, and he ended up laughing a bit. ‘’Surprised? We’ve always been close, even after I had done, Bri.”</p>
<p>Brian huffed, tossing his about finished cigarette off to the side, into a puddle to let it fizzle out. ‘’Yeah, it’s just…. Hard to process still.’’</p>
<p>‘’Even still?’’</p>
<p>A sigh. ‘’Yes.’’ No hesitation was within his voice.</p>
<p>‘’….You really did love my mother.’’ Quiet tone, no judgment; the two could always share deeper feelings without much issue.</p>
<p>‘’No shit, sherlock.’’</p>
<p>A laugh. ‘’And here I was bloody afraid your cloning could alter your personality.’’</p>
<p>Brian rolled his eyes, holding out his arms as a signal. Stewie raced over, giving him a hug. ‘’…I’ve missed this.’’ He muttered with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Brian grimaced a bit, but tried to warm up to the other’s touch. ‘’I kinda do too….’’ He finally admitted after a sigh.</p>
<p>‘’…Can I record that?’’</p>
<p>‘’Bite me.’’</p>
<p>Stewie snickered, pulling away now it had been a good, long few moments. He brushed back a little bit of his hair, as he looked around. ‘’There should be ice cream around here somewhere, if I remember right….’’</p>
<p>Brian’s stomach did a flip-flop. Jesus Christ. They used to always get ice cream around here as Stewie grew up; Brian had even found himself wandering to this park on the occasion, to relive simpler times. ‘’Yeah…. If I remember right.’’ He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Stewie lifted his eyebrow a bit. ‘’….You still visited the park, didn’t you?’’</p>
<p><em>Nothing can get past this kid. </em>‘’A…… bit.’’</p>
<p>‘’It matters to you.’’ Stewie dug at him, earning a middle finger shown at him.</p>
<p>‘’Fuck you.’’</p>
<p>A dark laugh.</p>
<p>God… Brian didn’t miss those. He shook his head. ‘’Come on. It’s over this way, usually.’’</p>
<p>Stewie followed behind him, then soon caught up to be beside him. ‘’This town really didn’t change at all, did it?’’</p>
<p>‘’….Besides a power hungry kid, no, not at all.’’</p>
<p>Stewie scoffed. ‘’Well, you better get used to it. I plan to keep it under my control for a long while.  It’s /not/ like I hid my bloody motivations.’’</p>
<p>Brian huffed. ‘’Tell me about it.’’</p>
<p>‘’Well, in this society, <strong><em>Brian</em></strong>, those who hide their motivations can tend to get stressed even more especially if they have violent tendencies, do you not agree, hmmm?’’</p>
<p>Brian shoved him.</p>
<p>Stewie nearly lost his footing, stumbling off to the side, barely catching his footing as he landed almost into a pole, smashing his face. ‘’Well I’d never…’’ A flair of rage soared through him, and he flicked out his switchblade and stabbed Brian in the arm. The dog yelped.</p>
<p>‘’Jesus! Always with the violence, aren’t you?’’</p>
<p>‘’Well you’re the one being a dick right now!’’</p>
<p>‘’I’M A DICK?!’’ Brian gained some attention, and he made a motion to apologize, before whispering, ‘’I’m the <em>dick?</em> You killed your parents in cold blood!’’</p>
<p>‘’Maybe I shouldn’t have been BORN then!” Stewie yelled back in a whisper.</p>
<p>Out of anger—‘’Just MAYBE.’’</p>
<p>Stewie gasped, turning away from the dog now, crossing his arms. ‘’This was a mistake, wasn’t it?’’ He whispered, not looking at his old friend.</p>
<p>Brian felt a wave of shame, fiddling a bit, sighing, as he held a paw up to his arm to keep pressure on it. ‘’I—Look, I didn’t mean it like that….’’</p>
<p>‘’Then HOW did you mean it…’’</p>
<p>Brian sighed. ‘’It’s just… you were a little.. overbearing with the violence, I…. didn’t know how to handle when especially your threats became <em>true. </em>I… was shocked. She… meant a lot to me, despite her being married… I was scared of you. I ran, I fucking ran. I’m—I’m sorry, Stewie.”</p>
<p>‘’Pfft, now you do.’’</p>
<p>Brian pushed back his anger. He was the adult here, not the kid, despite his adult thinking. ‘’I… had a lot to process. A lot to process after the family was finally gone, dispersed.’’</p>
<p>Stewie hmphed, finally looking at the other. ‘’Fair enough, I suppose.’’</p>
<p>‘’….Didn’t the teachers ever catch on early?’’</p>
<p>Stewie shrugged. ‘’I wasn’t shy about my urges. Though I had to tame it especially around others in school, in order to fit in. That one child psychologist almost caught on.’’</p>
<p>‘’Oh, yeah, that--- I forget her name.’’</p>
<p>‘’Me too.’’ He said quietly.</p>
<p>Brian pointed up ahead. There was the ice cream stand, no line luckily. ‘’There it is, let’s go.’’</p>
<p>‘’How’s the arm?’’</p>
<p>‘’You don’t care.’’</p>
<p>Stewie sniggered. ‘’I semi do.’’</p>
<p>‘’It’s stopped bleeding at least.’’ Brian led the way, as he walked up to the stand first. The employee spotted his wound, furrowing their eyebrows. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Voice full of concern.</p>
<p>Stewie and Brian looked at each other.</p>
<p>‘’Yeah, I’m alright. Just a scratch.’’ Brian lied, while the employee nodded.</p>
<p>‘’What would you like?’’</p>
<p>‘’Vanilla’s fine in a bowl.’’</p>
<p>‘’One moment.’’ The employee told Brian, reaching underneath the stand, and slapping a bowl together quick enough, then served it to him with a spoon. ‘’…And you, Mr. Griffin?’’</p>
<p>Stewie smirked a little. ‘’Raspberry-vanilla cone, my good fellow.’’</p>
<p>It was made, and handled to the dictator. Stewie handed the seller the money, before turning away with Brian, licking at his cone.</p>
<p>‘’It’s good. I forgot.’’</p>
<p>‘’It is… Me too.’’ Brian answered right back.</p>
<p>Soon, Stewie stopped licking at his ice cream, before looking at the dog. ‘’I apologize in my own way for killing that wretched woman.’’</p>
<p>‘’Would you go back in time and prevent it from happening?’’</p>
<p>‘’Hell no.’’</p>
<p>Brian snickered. Another stomach flop.‘’I figured. Apology… accepted, I guess.’’</p>
<p>Stewie smiled a bit. ‘’Do you still live around here?’’</p>
<p>‘’Kinda. On the edge of town, now. I can’t bring myself to leave just yet.’’</p>
<p>‘’You can always live with me… Just avoid the basement.’’</p>
<p>Brian gave him a look. ‘’….Do I want to know?’’</p>
<p>‘’Torture dungeon.’’</p>
<p>Brian’s face fell. ‘’Of-fucking-course.’’</p>
<p>Stewie shrugged. ‘’Good place for traitors.’’</p>
<p>‘’I didn’t need to know that.’’</p>
<p>‘’Now you’ll <strong><em>definitely</em></strong> avoid it.’’</p>
<p>Brian scowled. ‘’No shit.’’ He shrugged. ‘’I don’t know… maybe. Maybe I’ll come.’’</p>
<p>Stewie sent a text to someone—Brian’s phone dinged. He dug out, reading the number Stewie texted him, furrowing his brows. ‘’….Have you known my number this entire time?’’</p>
<p>‘’Yeeep, pretty much.’’</p>
<p>‘’Creep.’’</p>
<p>Stewie shrugged, starting to bite into the cone now, while Brian almost got done with his bowl, now licking it out. <em>So tasty. This was worth it.</em></p>
<p>A ding on Stewie’s phone now went off---</p>
<p>The teenager sighed, digging it out, and checking it. ‘’Could be important.’’ His eyebrows lifted. ‘’Definitely. Look, Brian, I gotta cut this short, is that arlight?’’</p>
<p>Brian stuttered, ‘’Y-Yeah.’’ Is someone gonna get tortured?</p>
<p>Stewie waved at him, backing away now. ‘’Do let me know!’’</p>
<p>‘’Yeah, I’ll make sure to.’’</p>
<p>Once Stewie was out of sight, the dog smiled and wagged his tail. Surprisingly, that had went better than he thought it would, honestly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>